In Your Arms I Trust
by chickdr4m4
Summary: Edward and Bella have problems with showing their true feelings. One day Edward decides it's time to show Bella how much he loves her. lemons! R&R PLEASE! i wont continue unless i get some reviews. THANKS
1. Chapter 1

BELLAXEDWARD

Location: mall where Bella works.

EPOV

Bella is working with that Mike Newton guy. How I wish to taste his blood. He has been after Bella ever since she got to Forks, why doesn't he just give up. He knows she's with me, but what doesn't he get it through his head. I told him before to back-off, even though he stays away for a while, his thoughts is whirling with his obsession with Bella.

It's 10:00 now and Bella is closing up, I could sense that she is not nearly tired, with all those Second Cup coffee caffeine rushing through her system. I could sense the giddiness of her. She steps out of the store looking for me, knowing I would be there to pick her up. I make her wait a while, so I can sense her panic thinking I am not there. I would never do it to torture her, but only to feel the sense of relief and joy in her expression when she does find me. It make me feel wanted.

I walked up to her saying, "Missed me?"

She replied after kissing me, "of course, how come you're late?"

"am I late?", with a sense of sarcasm and a smirk that she loves so much. She instantly forgave me when I kissed her on the lips after a sweet little smile that I can't hide when I'm around her.

We went into my car and drove back home. We had a chat in the car talking about our day,

Me, "how was your day?"

"it was good, but I'm so hyped up on sugar and caffeine, I can barely sit still. You?"

"I'm good, but I just want to say again how much I hate that Mike guy"

"I know, but I like my job, so I'm not going to leave it just because he has a little crush on me. He knows that I'm with you, and I love you, so don't be jealous!"

"I'm not jealous, I'm just……" I trailed off because I knew the right word would be jealous. I hated having these feelings, I love Bella so much but I have this feeling that she is not satisfied with me.

Bella interrupted my thoughts by saying sweetly, "what are you thinking? You better not be thinking of another girl. Cause you know what I would have to do to you if I'm not the only girl in your thoughts!" she said with a smirk. She said it as not a threat, but more of an invitation to make-out later when we get back home.

"No, I'm just thinking about life, and how short it is….", she gave me a weird look, because she knows that I cant die naturally.

I said back to her confused look, "you know what I mean. Human years." I said it hoping she knew what I meant.

"If life is so short, how come you wont change me? Are you afraid that you'll get bored of me and then you can't escape me because I'm like you and never would die. ?" she said it with a hurt face, a face that I could not bare to look at.

"NO, do not ever say that again. I will never get bored of you, you are my day and night, without you I don't know what I would do. You bring the best out of me, I thought I was whole, but when you came into my life, you made me feel complete. My life without you is a empty life, a life that I would never wish upon anyone, or any creature. And never forget that!", this time I had the hurt look. I could not believe she asked such a ridiculous question.

A/N: I know it's cheesy, but common, I know you want your man to say that to you too!!!

Her face gleamed with the light coming through the window. Her expression soften when I said those words. I knew I had comforted her from her insecurities of our relationship. But in the back of my mind, I still felt the same way as before. I still thought that she wanted something more.

"do you want to do something tonight?", I asked a question fully knowing what my intentions would be.

" EDWARD!! It's kinda late, don't you think?" she asked not knowing what I meant.

"I promise you it would be fun!", this time with a wink, and giving a little clue. I hoped by then she realized what I meant.

Her face was so cute as her expression changed from being confused to "trying to figure it out" to getting what I meant. But suddenly her face looked worried. I thought this is what she wanted, I thought this was what she was thinking.

She suddenly started to whisper, like she was embarrassed, " Edward, are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you suggesting… you know…. We … ummm…", and then even quieter and faster, "make love?"

And then she had a happier expression and all I did was wink at her.

We pulled up to the drive way of her house and saw that the house was completely dark. I didn't hear any motion in the house so I thought today may be the night."

We went into the house quietly and then into the kitchen. Bella picked up a note and read it. I read it too from behind her and it read that Charlie is on a out of town meeting with the other chiefs of the other small towns.

And then I thought, this may really be the night that we actually do it. It's perfect, we have the home to ourselves. I myself was probably even more excited then Bella. But then Bella starts cooking dinner. And then she went to the family room **A/N :don't know if there is one… I'm just saying**. She started to watch tv. Had she totally forgotten what we had discussed in the car? So then I asked,

"bella what are you doing? Didn't we have plans?"

then her face turned a different shade, "you meant TONIGHT?"

"well it's the perfect night. You dad's out of the house and we don't have to worry because he wont be back tonight!" I said explaining myself.

" well I wanted my first time to be perfect! And today.. well it's like an ordinary day!"

"well, to me, when I'm with you, it's already an extraordinary day!" I said that truthfully with sincerity.

I slowly leaned in to her as she was trying to figure things out. I had hoped the kiss would let her know that it's ok.

I slowly said, "if your not ready, we don't have to do anything. I just thought this was what you wanted!"

"it is, but it's so sudden, we never discussed this. I mean, I have so many questions, for example, have you ever done it before?" she said

"NO!" I said also a little bit excited because she seemed to be coming around.

And then I kissed her passionately, more than ever before. She did not do anything at first but slowly she came out of shock, and she kissed me just as passionately.

BPOV 

Edward slowly leaned in and kissed me. He kissed me with so much passion that I went into shock for a couple of seconds. He's never kissed me like this, he was always worried that he might hurt me. He was so protective, but now, it seems that he was letting out all the lust he bottled up and putting it all into a kiss. I trusted that he was not going to hurt me so I kissed him back with all I've got. I love him a lot, but I never knew this was possible because I always thought that he was way over protective.

After the kiss ended he looked deeply into my eyes and said, " are you ok?"

I nodded. At the time, that's all I can do, my mouth was in shock from the experience it just had. My head was full of lust for him and I new he was ready for me. I decided I was ready. I was ready to fully be with him and lose my virginity to him. He was MY man, and he will always be mine.

I then said, "Edward, I'm ready." That was all I had to say and then he pounced on me. I had a huge smile on my face because I was so excited of what was going to happen. He started kissing down my neck and his hands reached up my shirt and under my bra. We were lying on the couch, and my head was spinning as his hands reached in places I thought was wrong. My pleasure shot in a million different places. And then my hands started to shake. I was cold, with his body wrapped around mine, it was hugging a ice-pack. I guess he sensed me and felt that I was shivering, he looked at me with those eyes, eyes of lust and asked:

"shall we change location? Perhaps somewhere warmer?"

I immediately nodded, not knowing where he might take me, but then I realized what he meant by warmer. He took me to the bathroom. It only had a small shower and a bathtub. He nodded me with questionable eyes, that asked me which would I prefer. I chose the shower.

He started up the water so that when we got into the shower it would be warm for me. So outside the shower, we started to kiss passionately again, and he started fiddling with my jeans. He soon slipped it off me. And then I chose his shirt, I pulled it over his head forcing to stop our kiss for a second. I saw his perfect body, it looked like a perfectly cut V body with a 6 pack. Just looking at him made me blush. He noticed my gaze at his chest and I guess he wanted to even out the playing field and took off my shirt. I was slightly embarrassed because I knew my body would never live up to his. But all he said was,

" don't feel embarrassed, your H-O-T, and your driving me wild"

that made me blush even more.

I took off his pants along with his boxers, as he removed my bra. All I had on was my lacy panties that Alice had forced me to buy. Even though at the time I didn't want it, now I loved it because it made me feel hot. But that didn't last long because he soon crouched down and started to remove my panties with his teeth. After my panties were fully removed he shoved me into the shower with such force. It hurt a little, but it gave me such pleasure along with it. He suddenly started to kiss me everywhere and sticking his tongues in many place. When he went to my friendly, he started kissing and then it lead to licking and then he was thrusting his tongues. I felt so much pain for a couple of seconds but then as he continued the pleasure was immense. He was acting as though he had so much experience, and I was scared because I did not know what I would do to him. After he was done he came back up to my face and started licking his lips. It was turning me on and it gave me a million ideas of what I can do to him. But then he pushed me against the shower wall and started kissing me even more passionately. I never knew this was possible. And all I did was I grabbed a soap and started rubbing him EVERYWHERE. As my hands touched him all over his body, he started to groan and whisper. He then yelled, "YES!! OH BELLA!!" it gave me great pleasure to hear that, and then after I was done, we made out again and then he entered me. The flares of pleasure erupted in me and all I could think of what would happen next. He thrusted in me, in and out, over and over again. Different speed and different pressure, I like it most when it was deep and fast. I had never felt so much pleasure and never thought I would. After all the soap was off him we slowly went out of the shower. He got me a towel in his super speed and we continued to kiss while walking to my small room.

He pushed me onto the bed and we went under the covers. We did many dirty things, He kissed my breast and sucked on my neck. We were both naked and sweating as the thrusting continued. Sometimes I was on top but most of the time he was on top. And then everything slowed down and I fell asleep.

Next day I woke up to Edward kissing me. He was kissing my stomach under the covers. I shook him to tell him that I was awake and then his head appeared and stared me straight into my eyes. And then he said,

"good morning, how was your sleep?"

"fine, how was the view?"

"Perfect" and then he smiled and that smile melted my insides.

He brushed my hair away from my face and laughed a little. And then I got curious of what was so funny and I guess he read my face and said,

"don't worry, I'm just laughing at what we did last night?"

I got offended and asked,

"what is there to laugh about?"

he noticed my offended face and regretted saying anything, "no I'm not laughing about you, but I'm laughing about what happened. You know you doing you know what."

And then I remembered something really dirty I did to him and I just had to giggle. I blushed immensely and he knew I forgave him.

But then I heard the door open downstairs and I knew it would be Charlie. I started to panic because all our clothes was in the washroom, which was down the hallway.

But then suddenly Edward was at the door with our clothes and I remembered about his super speed.. THANK GOD!! And then we got dressed quickly and he was out and gone within seconds. I heard dad say, "Bella? Are you home?"

I replied with a fake tired voice, "yes, I'll be down in minute." And I got dressed right after and I went down to see my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

……

_But then suddenly Edward was at the door with our clothes and I remembered about his super speed.. THANK GOD!! And then we got dressed quickly and he was out and gone within seconds. I heard dad say, "Bella? Are you home?"_

I replied with a fake tired voice, "yes, I'll be down in minute." And I got dressed right after and I went down to see my dad.

**CHAPTER 2**

BPOV

I got downstairs and saw my dad all ready to go back to work.

"Hi dad! How was the conference?" I said with a fake voice leading him to think I really cared. To tell you the truth I didn't really care because I just had the most wonderful night of my life and that pretty much covered all my thoughts.

"it was great honey. Thanks for asking." He replied with a very energetic voice. And I just thought it might be the coffee. I know that because I had felt the caffeine rush yesterday.

"I'm going over to alice's place, I may sleep over. I'll call you with the plans later tonight. Ok?" I said knowing that once I enter their house, I would not go to alice's room but I would go to Edward's.

He just replied oblivious of anything going on, " sure, have fun!"

I went outside to go to my care, only to find Edward leaning against his car on the roadside. His head was down when I first saw him, but when he heard me he gazed up and smiled. He was waiting for me and that made me blush with contentment. I was so happy to see him, and I was blushing about last night.

I went over to his car and I started to say, "what are you doing …."

He started to kiss me, not caring if Charlie would see us through the window. And after he was finished kissing me I got to finish, "here?"

He just answered, "for you."

I was so confused. I just started asking in my head; _huh? Why? Huh? What's going on? _

He sensed my frustration and confusion and he just replied, "don't worry about it." He said it like he was there to take care of me.

We both then got into his car and he started driving. I asked, "where are we going?"

He just replied, "you'll see." He answered calmly and he had a twinkle in his eyes which made be feel so lucky to be in his presence. I just stared for a moment at MY man. He noticed my stare and he just smiled. But then the silence became a little awkward, like there are no words to say to start some sort of conversation. And then suddenly he said, "we're here!"

I looked out the window and saw a lodge. It was HUGE but hommie. Anyone who set their eyes on this place, would have the numbers $23, 000, 000 on their eyes and a "ca-ching" in their ears. I then turned to Edward and asked, "where the HECK are we?"

He just smiled like I was cute and fluffy and said, "welcome to my second home?"

My jaw dropped and I just started to freak out and yelled, "WHAT!!!"

I knew he was rich but THIS RICH….i could not believe my EYES. And then he took me by my hands and lead me in to the lodge. And then we reached to a room with a wooden sign saying 'EDWARD'S ROOM'. I thought this was kind of childish, but I loved it. I walked in and my eyes just grew bigger and bigger. His room was HUGE. This house couldn't just stop surprising me. And then I saw a bed and I was thinking to myself, _why does he need a bed? He doesn't even need to sleep?_

Then suddenly he pounced on me and got on top of me on the bed and started kissing me.

"do you like my room?" I answered while he was kissing down my neck. But when he started to like my ears I couldn't help but groan.

"yes, but how come you never shown me this house before?"

"because I never needed to until now!"

"what so special about now?"

"well, my family barely comes up here, it's just so that when people start realizing that my family and I are not ageing, we come up here for a couple of years."

"so you're saying that this is the perfect place for us to get intimate?"

"that is exactly what I'm saying!"

"I don't know about this."

"what do you not know ?"

"don't you think people would get suspicious?"

"Bella, do you not like my idea?"

"no, I love the idea… well never mind."

"ok so we proceed in making out? Or do you have other plans?"

"Edward, I love you, and I would do anything with you. You know that right?"

"ya I know that and ditto"

and then we started kissing with him on top of me and pulling each other clothes away. And it started.

I ended 3 hours later and I fell asleep in Edward's arms. His strong muscular arms.

I woke up and Edward was gone. His car was gone and I was left in his lodge. _Where was he? Why did he leave me? What am I going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

It ended 3 hours later and I fell asleep in Edward's arms. His strong muscular arms.

I woke up and Edward was gone. His car was gone and I was left in his lodge. _Where was he? Why did he leave me? What am I going to do?_

**CHAPTER 3:**

**BPOV**

I quickly put on the clothes that were on the ground. Some of the clothes were mine, but some of it was Edward's. And when I saw Edward's clothes I thought _why would he leave his clothes here? What was he wearing now? _But then I remembered that this was his room. He could have had some spare clothes. I put his boxers on as shorts and I found my top so I wore that too. I went down the stairs yelling his name, just to see if he was home. His lodge was huge so it took me a while to search the place. Edward was not home, he had left me without saying a word, this was so not like him at all.

With his car gone and he was the one who brought me up here, I had no way of getting home. I started to panic a bit, because I wasn't sure when Edward would be back, or if he would be back.

I went to the kitchen because I was hungry, even though this is not a normal reaction, but what am I suppose to do. I have nowhere to go, so I'll just wait till he gets back and then I would scream and yell at him. I went to the fridge, and then I looked inside, there was nothing in it. I mean completely empty. But then I remembered that the family doesn't eat. So then I went to the cupboard and opened it. I saw some tea packets and granola bars. I took it and made some tea while eating the granola bar.

Then I heard the front door open. I went to the door to see who it was. It was Edward. I was feeling furious, I was so angry and I got angrier at the fact that I couldn't hurt him back for scaring so bad and for leaving me.

I stomped right up to him and starting hitting his firm chest like a child. I started to whimper, I don't know why I started to whimper, but maybe because I would be so scared if he would ever leave me. He saw my tears and wiped the trickles of tears from my face and kissed me. But then I pushed him away and started to yell,

"WHERE DID YOU GO ?#$& AND WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITHOUT TELLING ME?? HOW COULD YOU!!", I said it with a tone of furry and fustration

he simply replied, "I wanted to get you this", and he pulled out a ring, "will you marry me? Sorry it took me so long but I didn't want you to leave so I had to drive my car back home and then I flew on an emergency flight to Paris where I bought this ring."

My mouth just dropped. Millions of thoughts flew in and out of my head, some were _how cold I be angry at him? Why was I so worried? I knew he would be back. He got me the YELLOW PRINCESS DIAMOND with 2 heart diamonds beside it. OMFG this must have cost millions. WHAT THE HELL??? _He saw my eyes widen and he saw that I stopped breathing and saw I was about to pass out. He caught me before I fell.

When I woke up, I was on the bed again but this time dressed and he was on the bed as well and looking at me with a smile. He just brushed my face, just like the way I liked. He then spoke,

"well then, that was not the response I expected! I would think it was either a yes or no, but nooooo, you just had to be different and faint on me.", he said it in a way that made me laugh, he was not angry because he knew me, and almost every time he surprises me I usually faint.

"SO are you gonna marry me or not?" this time with a slight impatience in his tone.

And then all I said was, "I……."

**A/N Yes oh the SUSPENSE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"SO are you gonna marry me or not?" this time with a slight impatience in his tone.

And then all I said was, "I……."

CHAPTER 4 

BPOV

Edward looks at me with hope of the next word being yes.

"..I…don't know", The sudden look of disappointment spreads across his face. He looks like he is about to cry but seems to gather his thoughts and manages to mutter,

"Why? … What do you 'don't know'?" His expression seems to be like he didn't want to hear the answer. Like he already knew the answer. And he probably did.

I didn't want to say anything else to make him even more upset. I did not want to see the pain I had caused. I feel his pain as well. We are like one being and the pain is heart wrenching. But I wanted to be truthful so I had to tell him the truth.

" The thing is, you won't turn me and I don't want to shrivel up like a prune and die when you are in perfect shape. I want to live together forever, and I don't think it is possible if you never turn me. If I'm going to marry you, you have to turn me!" I said it so it seemed like a trade-off.

Then he walked to the corner and sat there. He put his head down and seemed to be thinking. A moment later, he walked over and cupped my head in his hands making me look straight into my eyes. I knew he couldn't read my thoughts, but it seems as though he was looking straight through me, and I felt so vulnerable. And then he just said,

"o.k." and that was it. I started to cry and he just kissed my tears away. He knew these were tears of joy and not of sadness. He just had a plain face on, like he had no feelings. I think he was both happy and sad, because this agreement meant that we would be getting married, but he would have to kill me. **A/N you know what I mean. Kill her because her heart stops, but she is living as a vampire.**

And then we started to make-out passionately. With the tears on my face and his hands leading me to the bed, we fall onto the bed and make passionate love.

Next morning I wake up and look to where Edward was sleeping and this time he stayed there. He was looking at the ring and then he glanced at me. When he noticed that I was awake, he took the ring out of the case and turned to face me,

" Do you Isabella Swan take me, Edward Cullen as your fiancé?", he says with a smile and then says the rest as a whisper, "with the condition that I turn you."

I simply replied "I DO."

And then he puts the ring on me. And then he pulls me on top of him and I put my hands on his chest and for a moment we both admire the ring on my hands.

And Happily Ever After.

**A/N Hope you had fun reading this story. Hope you review. THANKS.**


End file.
